Discord's plan
by Vixwell
Summary: Short Story- discord may have been thinking sane a lot longer than most ponies would even imagine.


Plans their just a waiting game

A deep voice laughed inside it owners mind as he recalled what he had done and how fun it had been. The more he thought of it the more the voice laughed, until something distracted him. His back itched, oh how he wished you could use his claw to reach around and scratch it, but alas he was encased in stone for the millennium. He sighed a heavy grunt curse the many years his plan would take. Only to think and hear what went on around him. He turned his attion away from the annoying itch and listened for a pony to be passing by. All he heard was the quiet sound of some birds chirping and a carriage passing by. He let out another sigh the first few weeks he was encased again were fun hundreds of ponies came to see the annoying beast, or even pay homage. But now they had grown used to his tricks or as they called it bad luck. So his statue was now a cursed ground to be around. Only Celestia came around she usually smiled at him then kicked the base, knocking him off. He had grown used to it and he knew in a year or two she'd stop after all this wasn't something new for him.

Bored with what he heard he started think about how he'd get sweet revenge on his subject for following that ungrateful alicorn and that sister of hers. He figured since Celestia love the sun so much she can live there with a pool of cool refreshing water always on the horizon but never within reach, and for Luna she'd already had an out of this world experience so being trapped seven-hundred feet below the surface in a room just big enough for her was a good plan.

Next he thought about his subject once so loyal and always full of laughter, that now he only saw one pony who carried on the old ways, it a shame he had to let her go, but he'd always remember that little sugar addicted pink one for who she was, one who could see past the meanness in the jokes and who could always laugh. It made his heart flutter literally he began laughing in his head again uncontrollably and for a few minutes he was happy again, but that slowly drained away, and he let out another imaginary sigh. He wished he could talk it would make the millennium pass by so much faster. He didnt expect what happened next, his wish was answered, by a deep, harsh, female voice, for some reason she sounded purple Discord thought.

"So why did you let yourself be caught so easily, twice now?" the voice asked.

Discord let out another imaginary gesture. "It's all part of my plan."

He thought for a minute the voice was satisfied and had left but it asked another question. "What is your master plan then?"

Discord's mind perked up "Those elements, I had to create them they gave me the extra power I needed to create the universe, and the life that is so scarcely scattered. Once I was finished I realized they had so much power that not even I could get rid of them."

The voice seemed intrigued "That still doesn't answer my question!"

Discord continued feeling like this was being drawn from him "Since I couldn't destroy them, I kept them with me at all times and always looking for some form of life to be stupid enough to use them. Well the day came around where that pompous leader wanted to overthrow me..." Discord trailed off into his love life "... Which is weird since I made her and her sister the alicorns they are!"

The voice sounded annoyed now. "Get back to the plan Discord!"

Discord blushed a little "Right, anyway as she was revolting I might have purposely dropped them somewhere where she could find them, I expected her to overload them especially since she has so much more power than any other pony in Equestria. The first time of my plan failed, so I sat here waiting for an opportunity then I heard how, a certain pony was destroyed by six ponies using MY elements. So I spent the rest of my first imprisonment planting seeds of decipt and annoyance in two fillies minds, once they were ready to burst I sent their teacher a little quest for a field trip here. The release of the magic once they started fighting was that little bit I needed to shatter this stone prison."

The voice waited a moment taking it all in "So your plan failed then?"

Discord imagined a grin across his face. "Not at all my dear, one thing I overlooked was that my alicorns were immortal so long as they lived the elements could be used. But now that six seperate normal ponies hold them they can die weather by my, or any other ponies hooves. With them dead I have nothing that can rival my power, and as I learned I dont need to wait nearly as long with one of them missing their powerless." Discord felt happy that finally some pony else knew his plan.

The voice wait a good ten minutes before speaking again. "Ingenious I wish had you during my campaign."

Discord desperately wanted to bow to the voice so instead he asked. "and who may be this new fan of mine be?"

Discord could tell the voice was hesitant "I am simply known as the eternal night."

Dicord laughed "Nightmare Moon! Oh this is such a sweet victory! Now whose the pony who will rule! The one with the plan of the one with the disembodied voice!" Discord couldnt help himself from laughing even harder, the only thing that would've made this better was a tall glass of chocolate milk. Eventully Discord stoped and called for her, she never responed. So he sat there rembering, planing, and laughing. For the next eighty years.


End file.
